Easy
by seafeather-ono
Summary: Alice worries and Frank makes it all better.


**A/N:** A very late Christmas present for Sara. This is something I've been sitting on forever - my first official Fralice drabble! Please let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing - I am but a humble jester, and you are too far above me.

* * *

"It's so easy," said Frank with a laugh, as the students streamed out of the Great Hall. There had been a meeting of the Duelling Club, which was rapidly gaining popularity as the attacks on muggleborns increased. Many of the fifth and seventh years viewed the club as an opportunity for further exam revision as well, but for Alice and Frank, Duelling Club was the only 'class' they had together. Frank hated being a year older, and not getting to see Alice in lessons. But Alice was secretly glad, because she had trouble concentrating when Frank was around - hence the source of their current disagreement.

Flitwick had been teaching them about wandless magic today, a kind of 'last resort.' "Any young witch or wizard is capable of wandless magic," Flitwick began. "As we develop our skill with a wand, much of that innate magic becomes dependant on the instrument."

Frank smirked at the professor's diction, casting a quick glance at Alice, who did not have a look of amusement on her face; instead her brow was furrowed in concentration. She seemed to be taking mental notes, nodding every so often.

"Al," Frank whispered. The girl jumped, her mouth forming a comical "O" of surprise. Frowning apologetically, Frank continued, "You don't need to pay such strict attention, you know," a smile transforming his expression.

Narrowing her eyes at her boyfriend, Alice shook her head, then gestured to Flitwick. "Yes, I do, and I'm missing things. Sush," she said, turning her back on the boy. A flicker of worry crept in among her thoughts of wandless magic, a worry she had been trying to squash for weeks now. Alice wasn't clever. She wasn't a wiz with coursework like Lily, she didn't have Mary's quick wit. Her good marks came from hours of slogging, and she was always the one laughing at jokes, not making them. Sure, Alice knew what to say when her friends came to her upset or angry or hurt. She was always the "sweet one," the "kind one," as if her mates were only their brains and she, only her heart.

Frank was clever, a fact that had drawn Alice to him. A mate of her brother's, Frank seemed perfect - kind and smart, funny and serious. She had never stopped to think that he was a year older, that it never should work. Frank didn't seem to mind helping her with Herbology or notice when she finished one essay in the time he wrote two. It wasn't that she was jealous of Frank, nor did she think he'd treat her any differently. But Alice valued Frank's opinion, more than she cared to say, so she kept her worries to herself and gently deflected his teasing.

But when the session was over and Frank was looking at Alice with concern, she couldn't lie to him, exactly. "It's just, this is so important. I don't want to miss anything," she said, shifting her bag to her shoulder as they joined the crowd at the door. Alice bit her lip at the word "easy." Wandless magic had been anything but - exactly what she'd been training not to do for six years. They had reached the stairs at this point, the crowd still buzzing around them, and Alice was glad Frank continued, sparing her the necessity of a reply.

"Look, it's not what we've been taught, per say," Frank said. oblivious to Alice's expression. "But wandless magic is everywhere at Hogwarts. Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Astronomy, even Divination. And that's just the courses. It's more instinctual, so it's odd to be learning in a classroom environment. It's hard to teach instinct, yeah?" And Alice forced a smile, and Frank moves on to his plans for Christmas hols, a real argument postponed until the next day, when Frank jokes "It's only an essay, Al, not a novel. Doesn't have to be perfect."

They have the common room to themselves, a rarity in of itself, but it's one of the last nice days of fall and the grounds are dotted with students pretending to study. Alice has been writing - and rewriting - a transfiguration essay for an hour now, while Frank reviews potions. She doesn't mean to snap, but when she does, she's as shocked as he is. "I'm not stupid!" Alice says, and they stare at each other, Alice cursing silently and Frank completely poleaxed.

"Al," he begins softly, but she's shaking her head, everything spilling out in a jumble of words. Alice is nearly done when he starts to laugh, and it's all she can do to keep from hitting him.

"I can't believe you were worried about something so silly," Frank says, a giggle escaping despite Alice's glare. "We don't always have to agree, you know. Did you ever think that I like you because you're different, you have a different perspective?" Frank sighs, suddenly serious. "You're good at so many things, Alice. Excellent with people, the best friend I know, so incredibly loyal, so courageous when you need to be. I'm liked; you're loved." She hadn't expected such a simple explanation to make such a difference, but suddenly she can't remember what she was worried about in the first place.

"Thank-you," Alice says quietly, and it would be a touching moment except Frank reaches over and ruffles her hair. "Oh you," she says, and then Alice leans over and kisses his cheek and Frank smirks.

"Perks of being right."


End file.
